Pequeños Riesgos
by Caribelleih
Summary: A veces hay que tomar pequeños riesgos para conseguir lo que quieres. SLASH. H/D.


**Título**: Pequeños Riesgos.

**Autor**: Caribelleih.

**Palabras**: 1.482.

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco.

**Clasificación**: PG-13.

**Beta**: alunática.

**Advertencias**: Completamente fluff. Muy, muy fluff.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y asociados. Estoy haciendo esta historia por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: A veces hay que tomar pequeños riesgos.

**Nota**: Tenía ganas de escribir algo dulce, muy dulce y fluff XD Increíble que después de salir del cine—y ver The Dark Knight—esto fue lo que salió.

_Pequeños Riesgos._

Harry estaba acostado en uno de los sofás de su casa, tenía una pierna montada sobre el respaldar, y la otra sobre uno de los brazos del mueble, mientras ojeaba una revista de quidditch. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que se había comprado su última escoba, y ya era hora de cambiarla por otra. En el mercado estaba saliendo una nueva línea de saetas que se veían prometedoras y necesitaba conocer los detalles para decidir si la compraba o no.

Con eso en mente, buscó la sección de nuevos prototipos y se acomodó mejor sobre los cojines que lo mantenían medio derecho. Esperaba que las nuevas escobas al menos valieran la pena, en los últimos años había sucedido un bajón en su calidad, y era algo de lo que su pareja siempre se estaba quejando, principalmente porque decía que las escobas, y su mala eficacia, eran la razón por la que siempre perdía con él. D—

—¡Mierda! —gimió Harry cuando sintió cómo el codo de la persona que estaba sobre él se clavaba en su costilla. De repente se sentía con ganas de llorar por el agudo dolor—. Mierda, Draco, deja de moverte de una maldita vez.

La cabeza rubia se levantó un momento, mirando a Harry con algo de aprehensión, antes de bajar la mirada hacia su revista de nuevo, ignorándolo.

—Lo siento —dijo ausentemente, pasando la página y moviéndose de nuevo sobre él, acomodándose—. Estabas revolviéndote mucho y pensé que me caería.

—¿Y preferiste clavarme el codo que a decírmelo?

—Fue completamente inconsciente —respondió Draco, y Harry pudo ver como la comisura de sus labios se curvaba un poco en una sonrisa.

Harry suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo. Había veces—cómo esa—en la que seguía preguntándose si su novio tendría algo de bondad en su corazón. La cabeza de Draco se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho, y su cuerpo comenzó a resonar al tiempo que un suave tarareo salía de sus labios.

Draco tenía la tendencia de tararear o cantar cuando estaba feliz, y sin poder evitarlo, Harry se sintió sonreír. No importaba lo corrupto o frío que pudiera estar el corazón de Draco, mientras estuviera sobre él de esa manera, como esa noche de diciembre, con su cuerpo apoyado contra el de él, Harry sentía que podía amarlo cuánto fuera.

Y, de todas maneras, él tenía el buen corazón suficiente por los dos.

Harry levantó un brazo y apoyó su mano sobre el hueco de la espalda de Draco, justo donde comenzaba su culo, y sintió cómo éste se retorcía suavemente. Sonriendo, le levantó la camiseta y tocó la piel desnuda con sus dedos, y el retorcimiento de Draco se hizo más pronunciado.

—Harry —se quejó meneándose y Harry sintió algo muy interesante por allí abajo—. Saca tus manos, están congeladas.

—Si yo me tengo que aguantar tus pies helados por las noches —comenzó Harry, impidiendo con sus piernas los movimientos de Draco—. Tú también puedes soportar mis manos heladas.

—Pero está fría —gimoteó Draco, aún así quedándose quieto y hundiéndose sobre Harry—. Hazles un hechizo y caliéntalas, yo soy el que tiene que sufrir con tus manos, Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos y metió su mano bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de Draco, tocándole una nalga y apretándosela.

—Nop. La varita está lejos y tú estás aquí calentito sobre mí. No voy a moverme para eso, estoy bastante cómodo.

Draco hizo un extraño murmullo que sonó a un "Humph" y Harry no pudo evitar reírse, por lo que recibió otro codazo más fuerte. La risa se le atragantó por el dolor y le apretó más la nalga a Draco, que aún la tenía a mano. Sintió cómo Draco se estremeció.

—Para ya. Estoy intentando ver este catálogo —dijo al final, sin embargo no hizo ningún movimiento para sacar la mano de Harry de entre sus pantalones. Más bien se acomodó mejor sobre él, suspirando—. Es increíble cómo puedes estar tan tibio, Harry, y tus manos tan heladas.

Harry rió de nuevo, desviando su atención de nuevo a su revista. Tal vez podía comprarle una escoba a Draco, Merlín sabía que no las necesitaba, no con la colección que tenía, pero le gustaba regalarle cosas a Draco. Cada vez que lo hacía, sus ojos brillaban y, si el regalo era lo suficientemente bueno, Harry podía pedirle cualquier cosa y Draco lo haría.

Por lo general se trataba de favores sexuales, así que era doblemente fantástico.

—¿Y para qué estás revisando ese catálogo? —preguntó Harry dejando la revista a un lado para poder acariciar los cabellos rubios que se extendían por su pecho—. ¿Vas a comprar algo nuevo?

—Mmm… Quizá —respondió Draco en un ronroneo. Draco amaba que le acariciaran el cabello, y a Harry por lo general le gustaba hacerlo. Como esa mañana, cuando ambos se habían bañado juntos y Harry le había lavado el pelo—. Es lo más probable, necesito unos nuevos guantes.

—¿No tienes los ojos cerrados, cierto? —preguntó Harry, sabiendo que sí.

—No —murmuró Draco.

Se quedaron así un momento. Harry acariciando a Draco y Draco dejándose acariciar. De repente, la cabeza que tenía apoyada en el pecho, se levantó. Harry miró austeramente a Draco mientras éste le devolvía la mirada. Le daba la impresión de que Draco buscaba algo en sus ojos.

—Harry.

—Dime —respondió lamiéndose los labios. Al parecer venía algo serio.

—Bien... verás —comenzó Draco, desviando la mirada. _Uh oh_. Siempre era una mala señal que Draco comenzara a balbucear, que desviara la mirada era aún peor. Harry se preparó para lo que venía—. Estaba pensando… Bueno, sabes que últimamente…

Harry tocó la mejilla de Draco suavemente con el pulgar y Draco lo miró intensamente por un momento, antes de respirar hondo.

—Quiero vivir contigo.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

Y luego parpadeó de nuevo.

¿Draco quería vivir con él? ¿En serio?

Eran novios hacía más o menos un año, y todo había comenzado cuando Draco se había acercado a él en el Ministerio y le había dicho, o más bien había sentenciado, que quería salir con él.

Harry se había negado, porque, en serio, ¿Draco Malfoy quería salir con él? Pero Draco no se había rendido, y, más temprano que tarde, se encontró asintiendo. Esa primera cita había sido la primera de muchas, y Harry se dio cuenta de que le gustaba estar con Draco, y que quería realmente tener algo con él.

Después de tener relaciones, ambos solían quedarse en la cama de quién fuera esa noche la cama, y dormían juntos hasta la mañana, cuando ambos tenían que despedirse para ir a trabajar. Al principio, Harry se había dado cuenta que Draco solía alejarse de él al dormir, porque no había estado acostumbrado a hacerlo con alguien, pero ahora casi dormía sobre él.

Y durante todo el año de relación, ambos tendían a quedarse unos cuantos días en la casa del otro. Harry hasta tenía cosas suyas en el piso de Draco, y viceversa.

Siendo completamente honesto, Harry tenía que admitir que ya había pensado en pedírselo a Draco, pedirle que viviera con él. Aún cuando Draco no era una persona fácil para convivir, él tenía la suficiente experiencia con él. Sin embargo, algo siempre lo había detenido. Era un poco gracioso saber, que el que hubiese tenido más valor para dar ese paso, había sido Draco. Había sido un pequeño riesgo.

—¿Estás-estás seguro? —preguntó Harry, carraspeando un poco. Vio como los ojos de Draco se suavizaban.

Draco había tenido miedo de que se negara y el estómago de Harry se calentó suavemente con algo agradable.

—Sí. Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero sí.

Harry sonrió suavemente, atrayendo el rostro de Draco hacia el suyo, besándolo. Mordió sus labios suavemente, lamiéndolos luego y acercándolo aún más. Draco se acomodó mejor, acostándose por completo sobre su cuerpo, de tal manera que ni siquiera sus piernas quedaron en el sofá.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Draco cuando el beso terminó. Harry fingió pensarlo por un momento, y luego sonrió. Draco tenía esa expresión en el rostro que ponía cuando intentaba demostrarle a alguien que no le importaba mucho la respuesta, aún cuando fuese todo lo contrario, pero que sólo conseguía que Harry quisiera abrazarlo.

—Deberíamos encontrarnos un piso nuevo —respondió empujando a Draco hacia abajo, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho de nuevo—. Tengo cosas de las que no me quiero deshacer, y sé muy bien que tú tienes cosas de las que no te vas a deshacer.

—Correcto —afirmó Draco, besándole la clavícula.

Harry sonrió más aún. Sabía—estaba completamente seguro—que vivir con Draco iba a ser complicado, pero lo amaba lo suficiente como para al menos intentarlo. Y siempre podía regalarle algo costoso y bueno, así lograría que hiciera lo que le pidiera por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Fin.


End file.
